


Oh, How They Tear At You Now

by iwritesinsandtragedies



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: AU, Beth - Freeform, Daryl - Freeform, F/M, S4e12, Sex, bethyl, but - Freeform, dubcon, i wished that scene went different, still canon, the moonshine game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesinsandtragedies/pseuds/iwritesinsandtragedies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternative to episode 4.12; the 'drinking game' scene. No spoilers past that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, How They Tear At You Now

**Author's Note:**

> (I've never written fanfic for The Walking Dead and I hardly know what I'm doing with the sex part, considering that I am, in fact, a virgin. However I read plenty of fic and I watch Game Of Thrones, so I think I get the general idea. Sorry if it's terrible. Also, any spelling errors are my own, I hardly checked it over because it's three AM and I just wanted to get this posted.)
> 
> I had to write this as soon as I finished that episode. Title comes from Oats In The Water by Ben Howard. (not positive on which episode but I know the song was on one near the beginning of season four. I think its on s4ep05) Enjoy!
> 
> (No spoilers past s4ep13 in the comments please, I know what happens to Beth, I don't need reminded)

"What the hell's'this game called, anyway?" Daryl slurs, motioning towards the jar of clear, alcoholic substance in front of them.

He wouldn't call it moonshine, per say--this shit wasn't half as good as his daddy used to make, much as he hated to admit that--but it was alcohol, and that's what Beth wanted, so they were stuck with it.

It was better than fucking peach schnapps, anyhow. 

"Oh," Beth replies, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Um. I don't. I don't really know. I never asked. Does it matter?" Daryl shrugs. "Okay, well. Your turn." 

"Mm. I never--hic--never...shit, I don'know. I never had a pony, before." 

"Got me there," Beth smiles, throwing back the jar and cringing at the taste of it. She sets it back down and watches as it sloshes around, oblivious to the way Daryl can't keep his eyes off her. 

They don't say anything for a moment, awkward silence growing around them as Beth raises her eyes to meet Daryl's, her skin buzzing and her mind disappearing. 

She sighs, and says, "I've never had sex before." 

Daryl laughs at that, which makes Beth feel younger and smaller, somehow. But it was only the truth. 

"What about...that one at the prison? Yer boyfriend?"

"Zach? We never..." She stops, looking away from him almost shamefully.

It was damn pitiful, and Daryl actually felt bad for laughing at her. 

"Well," he says, "guess I better drink up." 

He does. Beth sighs. Again. 

"My turn, right? I never--"

"Do you wanna..." Beth stops him, swallowing. She needs to do this. She has to. 

If it's just them, forever, she doesn't want to have to die a virgin. And she won't. 

"Hmm?" 

"Wanna have sex?" 

"Um." 

Oh god, she shouldn't have said it. She should've just kept her mouth shut, should never have even started this damn game, it was so fucking stupid, anyway--

"Hey," Daryl snaps, however drunk he may be, "you ain't stupid, Beth. Don't do that." 

Beth realizes she must have been thinking out loud, and then she feels ridiculous all over again, and shame fills her thoughts even worse than before. 

"Yes I am." 

"Damn it. Look. You ain't stupid. I get it; its the apocalypse, nobody wants to die a virgin here. But I can't...you'll find somebody." 

"You said it yourself--we ain't gonna find anybody! I should have just forgot about the whole thing. It's pointless. I was always scared of sex, scared it was gonna--hurt--and I didn't let Jimmy touch me, didn't let Zach. And it was stupid. I had somebody. I should have just done it then, gotten it over with."

She stands on her feet, eyes prickling with tears. Why was this so important? She would have regretted it, anyway, sleeping with Zach. It would have horrible and painful and pointless. 

But isn't everything these days? 

"Beth," Daryl murmurs. He walks to her, slowly, as if he were approaching a wild animal. She wipes at her eyes and turns to him.

"I'm sorry," she whispers. "I'm sorry. I know this is dumb." 

"Ain't dumb." He smiles. "It's...important to ya. But uh. I ain't no spring chicken, and, since this shit started, ain't exactly easy to--do that. Too much shit on my mind." 

Beth laughs, but it sounds more like a strained cough that anything, and Daryl can't help but join in with her. Maybe it's because of the alcohol, maybe it's because of the end of the fucking world. But Daryl can't help but be anything but kind to Beth, can't help the way she gets him how she does.

So he tries to shove the thoughts away, the ones pushing at his mind, telling him it was okay, its been so long, just do it. There's no reason not to. 

Shit, but there is reasons. Plenty of them, in fact; the most notable being her age, her innocence, her recent alcohol intake. 

But she wants this. It's legal--not that it matters anymore. 

She blinks at him, her big, doe eyes steady upon his. 

"I've never..." Daryl starts. His mind is speaking for him, and it ain't gonna stop, so he lets it. "Never been in love before." 

"Then you better drink up," Beth mutters. "'Cause neither have I. I thought I was. But I know now." She says sternly, swallowing at the closeness of the two. 

"Your turn," he replies, and his breath is hot against her, and his eyes are right before her, and she almost can't take it.

"I've never...I've never...never touched nobody," she breathes. "Like that." 

"Shit." 

"Never had anybody touch me," 

"Shit, stop, I ain't--"

"And I never wanted nobody to until now." 

One minute they're inches apart and the next they're almost one person, mouths clashing together like a bullet hitting a tree. Daryl wraps his hands around her waist, and then decides screw it, it's too late to back out, now.

And god, does he need this. 

She jumps up into him, her legs wrapping around his waist, hips moving against his. His hands come to settle on her lower back, his legs moving at their own accord, and he only realizes that when he hears her grunt with the force of meeting the wall behind her. 

"This ain't," she breathes, "gonna work, not like this. Need--I dunno, we need--"

"Bed. But this's'the best we got," he replies, and if he were younger, he probably would have been finished, by now. 

"Right. Okay. Take...take your pants off." She orders, avoiding his eyes. 

Daryl shakes his head. 

"Nah, let's just. You don't want to do this, I can--"

"No, it ain't that," she smiles, rolling her hips forward, "I just...I feel gross. I haven't had a bath in so long, and...well. I'm dirty." 

He leans close to her, and says, with a smile on his lips, "by the time I'm done with ya, a bath'll be the last thing on your mind." She shivers at that, and Daryl carefully slides them both to the floor, scooting out from underneath her. 

He starts with her boots, then her belt, her jeans. Doesn't do the underwear yet, waits until she's begging him for it. 

Maybe it's sick, really, but he can't think of anything he'd rather do right there then watch Beth come undone beneath him.

Her shirt goes next, and he watches her chest rise and fall with every breath she takes. 

A deep, warm blush settles against her skin as Daryl kisses down her neck, hand trailing up her side, making its way to her back. 

She whimpers, almost, and he thinks that fuck, this'll be better than he thought. He expected her to squirm and complain at every touch. 

"You sure you ain't never--"

"Daryl," she whines, lifting her hips just slightly. 

"What, sweetheart? Tell me." 

"Just," she starts, unsure of what to say. "Please. I want. I want you to...oh," 

Daryl feels like a cradle snatcher, almost; as he slides his hand over the front of her underwear, cupping her slightly. She sighs, shakily, head against the wall.

"Gonna kiss you." He tells her. 

"You already have, you don't need--Daryl!" 

She sits up, legs trembling as Daryl kisses her--there--and oh, if this is how sex feels, why didn't she do it sooner? 

She hadn't noticed her underwear being gone, but she doesn't care: nothing matters except how talented Daryl Dixon is with his damn tongue.

"Oh, I'm gonna," she strains. Daryl only pushes on, sucking and licking everywhere he can. She feels the obvious erection against her foot, and can't help to move it, can't stop herself. 

Daryl bucks his hips down and grips her thigh a little tighter, a little better; and Beth almost screams when she feels his fingers inside of her. 

Oh. 

Her breath is fast and hard and her mind is gone, she's done; can't even manage to tell Daryl that she's about to fucking lose it. 

"I...oh, please, yes, Daryl," 

"Come for me."

"I--I'm gonna, oh, I'm gonna--ah!" She gasps, hips rising from the ground, eyes clenched shut as her entire lower body explodes with pleasure, and she can't stop herself from holding Daryl's head down with her hands, trembling as he coaxes her through it. She spasms against him, feels the way his tongue slides through her folds, the way his fingers hook up inside of her just so. 

She's on cloud fucking nine and Daryl is still dressed. 

She decides to help him, grunting as she pulls her bra off and climbs into his lap, hands going to his neck, lips going to his jaw. His hands find her ass as she ruts against him slowly.

His belt isn't easy to undo--he stops to help her lying on his back to pull his jeans down and kick his boots off, straining to raise back up to pull his vest off and throw his shirt god knows where. 

There's nothing between them, now, and Beth stops to look into his eyes, pushing his hair away from them. Her hands fly to his cock, hard and damn close, eyes still on his. 

He kisses her, hard, and she almost cries out at the contact but the noise is swallowed by Daryl's own as she experimentally strokes him, fingers moving up and down, heart just the same.  
"Want you," she gasps. "In me. Now." 

He nods, and she lifts her hips, pushing his chest down. 

"It'll hurt less if--" Daryl starts, but she shakes her head at him. The pain won't bother her, and she knows it. 

She grabs his cock, firmly, and places it against her entrance. It can't be that bad.

Can it? 

She sighs and carefully lowers herself onto him, eyes locked with his the entire time. 

It hurts. It does. But she ignores it, hardly flinching. She can't cry. She won't. She's strong. 

It's almost too much, the pressure of it--which is more annoying than painful, really--but she rocks her hips forward and that forces a moan out of the man below her. 

"Fuckin' shit, you wasn't lyin'," 

She rocks her hips again, and then lifts herself up, drops back down; and Daryl is a mess. 

She feels damn lucky to have had a few pills in her pocket, remembering to take them even at a time like this. She almost feels selfish for it, but then she remembers that it's the apocalypse and she is only taking precautions.

And then she remembers that she's in the middle of sex and forces herself to return to reality 

"Fuck, you're tight." Daryl mutters, voice barely there. 

"S'that a good--oh, that--oh, Daryl." 

His hands ride up her body, one to cup her breast and the other to rub circles over her wet, warm folds. She sighs happily and speeds her hips up, knees jerking against the hardwood floors. She moans and throws her head back when she feels herself getting closer. 

Daryl snaps up into her, hitting a spot inside she didn't know existed and she gasps as he sits up and begins to move into her with a wonderful kind of force. 

He's close; Beth knows it. She pulls his face into her chest, marveling at the sensation of his tongue on her nipple, his hands everywhere else. 

"Fuck, I gotta pull out, I'm gonna come, shit." 

"I'm, ah, on the pill. Maggie gave them to--oh, Daryl, faster, oh," 

"Gonna make a mess, fuck, so tight," 

It hits her without warning, without realization; and she screams his name, hardly noticing the hand that comes to cover her mouth, the way Daryl's hips stutter inside of her. 

She bucks her hips forward, rocking out the last of her orgasm. 

It's over too soon, really, but she doesn't regret that when Daryl pulls out, and pulls her onto his chest as he practically falls backward, the room almost silent save for the sound of the short, fast breaths escaping their throats. 

"Holy shit." Beth says, and Daryl thinks it sounds odd but strangely hot coming from her lips.

Not that he would ever tell her that.

"Yeah," is all he gets out, and Beth grins as she rises to her feet, searching for her shirt; but all she finds is Daryl's vest. She throws it on, anyway. 

"I think I look good in this," she jokes, but Daryl isn't smiling, and suddenly she feels like she's done something wrong, like he's upset with her. 

Oh, but he isn't. He really, really isn't. 

"Sorry." Beth whispers, going to pull a sleeve of the vest off, but a warm, rough hand stops her.

"I ain't mad, s'just. Didn't think you'd look this damn sexy in it." 

"Oh," she giggles, reaching up to kiss him. He hums into it, hands finding her waist almost immediately. 

"We should play that game more often," 

"Yeah." She decides. "We should."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, I finished it in one setting and I typed it on my phone, so. Wow, I should be working on my other fic. Please give me feedback! I appreciate it a lot.
> 
> Also! Any errors I made--like, Beth being a virgin (I'm assuming she wasn't, I don't know) or either of them being in love was sorta intentional, sorta not. Please ignore that, haha.


End file.
